1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion source apparatus, and more particularly to an ion source apparatus which disrupts accumulated ions, molecules and deposition film particles.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ion source apparatus is widely used in an ion plating technology which is applied to products of optoelectronics, such as a cold-mirror watch system, an image IR-cut, a reticle mask, an UV-IR-CUT, a R.G.B-AR and filters or the like. The conventional ion source apparatus has an ion source assembly and a neutralizer. The ion source assembly has a thermal side sheet, a gas distributor and is capable of allowing gas with ions to jet upwards to a substrate. The gas distributor is metallic. The neutralizer is capable of emitting electrons. The electrons will combine with the ions jetted out from the ion source assembly to form multiple kinetic molecules moving upwards. The kinetic molecules jet toward the substrate to intensify adhesion and density of a deposition film formed on the substrate.
However, the ions jetted out from the ion source assembly and the molecules will fall down and particles of the deposition film will peel off after the ion source assembly being shut down. Accordingly, falling the ions and molecules and peeling deposition film particles accumulate between the thermal side sheet and the gas distributor to cause a short circuit. Consequently, to frequently disassemble and clean the conventional ion source apparatus is necessary and is inconvenient for users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an ion source apparatus to mitigate the aforementioned problems.